


Nightly Comfort

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Night, freeds a good boyfriend, gajeel feeding cats, its canon you guys dont fight it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Gajeel can't sleep, and Freed notices his absence.
Relationships: Freed Justine/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 12





	Nightly Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eryiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/gifts).



> This was the first rare pair drabble request, and it was requested but no less a person than amazing @Eryis!! Freed and Gajeel have really grown on me, too, as brotp and otp.

Perhaps Freed would have managed to make him wince, or worse – _lash out_ \- at the sudden touch if he had fallen into the chaos of his own thoughts any deeper. But he not only noticed Freed’s scent that he had come to love above any other, though also heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching thanks to his keen senses.

Good thing he hadn’t lashed out. He could have hurt Freed, although that man had more than good reflexes, and he could have scared away his other visitors.

With a quiet _‘hrumph’_ Freed announced his presence to him but he didn’t look back over his shoulder.

“You’re feeding the cats again?”

Gajeel let his gaze swerve over his furry companions. Some of them seemed to be a bit suspicious of the arrival of the green-haired man – they weren’t used to him as much yet as they were used to Gajeel’s presence. It had become a habit for him to come out and feed them every once in a while, at night.

And he knew that there was another, different question behind the question Freed actually voiced.

Gajeel hesitated. “Yea, I-”

“-couldn’t sleep? I noticed.” Freed ended the sentence for him and came another step closer.

The dragon slayer felt a weak but comforting touch against his back, Freed’s hand, and he shifted. With a barely audible sigh, Gajeel finally turned a little so he could look directly into Freed’s eyes, or well – one of them. Freed’s hair was messier now and bangs were still covering almost one entire half of his face. “Just had bad dreams again, y'know.”

“I figured as much,” came Freed’s instant reply. The dark ecriture mage glanced up at the black-tinted sky. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Bad dreams, everyone had them, right? For the two of them it had been something common for quite some time now. Things had turned for the better in both their lives, but there used to be times when they both fucked up big time. And that was a very harmless description of it.

Gajeel thought for a moment before he shook his head and silently inhaled more of Freed’s scent. His presence was comforting. Talking about the good things in his life, Freed had, to many people’s surprise, become a big part of it. And Fairy Tail in general had taught him so much about _love_. Sometimes he became kitschy now without even noticing it. _Goddammit_. But actually there was nothing really wrong with that, and he came to terms with this entire theme and this soft part of himself more and more and more.

Sometimes the good things he had gotten and was allowed to keep were still difficult to grasp. What did he do to deserve this?

And he knew Freed often felt the same.

“Alright.” Freed simply accepted Gajeel’s response without any question but Gajeel knew that Freed would be right there by his side if he decided to stay awake for the rest of the night.

He, somewhat hesitantly, moved his hand to touch Freed’s calloused fingers with his own in a wordless thank you as he decided that he would just be happy to be here for a few more minutes, watching the cats and seeking comfort in Freed’s strong and steady presence.


End file.
